


always beautiful

by sanktaallina



Category: Obey Me! Shall We Date?, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, MC has a vagina, and is bad at identifying feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanktaallina/pseuds/sanktaallina
Summary: Mammon always thinks your beautiful. But especially like this.
Relationships: Mammon/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 287





	always beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this earlier, but took it down to rework some stuff. But this has been stuck in my head, and I had to post it! my Tumblr is devildomobsessed! Requests are open!

Mammon always thought you were beautiful, but he thinks your prettiest like this.

You’re in his room for a change, sitting on his lap, lips pressed against his so desperately. He’s at the edge of the bed, and he is doing everything in his power to not flip you over and take you. Hard. You move your lips to his neck, leaving little marks (that he won’t even bother trying to hide the next morning). Your hips grind up against his and he wants you. Oh boy, does Mammon want you. As his hands make their way from your hair to your hips, you move your lips back to his. He pulls back, a smirk on his face as you frown from loss of contact. He sighs contently as he looks at you.

You were biting your swollen, pretty, lips, chest heaving and out of breath, your hips still barely moving, your hair ruffled from his fingers, and your eyes, oh your eyes. Just looking at him with such a need, and he’s not sure if he’s ever wanted someone so _bad_. 

“Mammon,” you whine with a pout. 

“MC,” he mocks back.

“Would you stop looking at me? I wanna kiss you again.” He smirks at you. Instead of kissing you senseless, he continues to gaze at you.

Yes, Mammon always thinks you're beautiful, but he thinks you’re prettiest like this. And he can’t believe you would ever give him the time of day, but hey, he’s not gonna complain. And he’s sure as hell gonna make sure you understand that you’re with THE Mammon, and he can make you see stars in minutes.

“Baby, I can a lot better than just kissing.”

He abruptly flips positions so that you’re under him, and he kisses down your neck. As he goes to take off your top, you let out a giggle. He pauses and looks at you.

“Is this ok?” You nod at his question, biting your lip in anticipation. He grins before continuing to strip you of your clothes. Your nipples stiffen as they make contact with the cool air. Mammon pauses as he is enthralled with the supple and soft skin that’s been revealed. You squirm as he continues to gaze at you, and he smirks before he leans down to tease your nipple with his tongue. His fingers pinch and roll the other until both of your nipples are stiff and aching. You stifle a moan, and your eyes squeeze shut. They open almost immediately as you feel his mouth pull away.

“Nah, nah. Baby, you gotta be loud, otherwise, how do I know if I’m doing a good job,” he says teasingly, a smirk on his face. You playfully hit his shoulder and roll your eyes.

“Whatever, Mammon, but you’re wearing way too many clothes right now, and it’s not fair.” He jumps up and sheds his clothes as fast as he can, wanting to return to his spot with you on the bed. He practically jumps back on the bed, making you laugh.

He pauses.

You run your hands through his hair and look at him. You _really_ look at him, and you feel- well, something. It’s a fond warmness you can’t really define or label, but it’s there. And you just _know_ that he feels it too. Mammon slowly bends down to your face, his lips centimeters away from yours. You lean up to close the gap, and he kisses you deeply. You feel that something again, and it makes you nervous, but that's a question for later.

He pulls away to rest his forehead on yours, and you relish in the warmth you feel- that you both feel. You just want to bask in it- in _him_. He lifts his forehead, and there's something different in his eyes. Something that burns bright and hot. He then slides back down to continue sucking at your nipples.

From your chest, he kisses down your stomach, until he’s right where you want him to be. You hold your breath as his fingers trail up and down your inner thighs. He looks up at you, making eye contact, and slowly moves forward, sending a wave of heat straight to your core. Kissing up and down your slit, Mammon’s lips appear very wet much to your embarrassment. But he doesn’t even notice. He takes your lips into his mouth, licking and sucking the folds and moaning against you.

His tongue slides up and down your slit until he finds your clit nestled at the top. His tongue traces circles around the sensitive nub, and you moan his name like a prayer. He continues to flick and tease your clit, chasing after that moan again.

You don’t disappoint. The moans you let out, are music to his ears- and go straight to his cock. As he continues to tease your clit, he gently pushes a finger inside of you, and you can’t help but to let out another moan.

He adds a second finger and curls them upwards, looking for that spot that’ll push you closer to your edge. He’s almost got it- _there_. You cry out his name and rock your hips against his face.

 _Mammon. Mammon. Mammon._ You can’t help but chant his name like a prayer. You can feel him laugh, the vibration driving you crazy.

“Mammon, I’m so close,” you moan. “ _Fuck_ , you make me feel so good.” He lets out a moan against you. “You’re so good to me, Mammon. You treat me so well.” He moans again at your praise, and you can feel your orgasm approaching.

“Mammon, I’m gonna cum soon.” It comes out choked, but you don’t care, too lost in pleasure. Mammon continues his attack on your pussy with his fingers, but he pulls his face away.

“Are you ready, MC?” he asks, ignoring the aching stiffness in his cock. You can’t even dignify him with a response, instead, you let out a loud moan.

"You look so fucking beautiful right now. All splayed out in front of me. Moanin’ my name," he pants out, fingers still working you. You let out a cry, as his words ring in your head. You've never needed to cum so _bad_ , but you could almost make an exception to keep listening to his sweet words. Almost.

"Mammon, please. _Please, please, I need to cum._ " He chuckles before leaning back in and attaching his lips to your clit. His lips form a seal around it, he sucks, and it’s over. You let out an impossibly loud moan, and you scream Mammon’s name ( you know you’ll be embarrassed about later). Your hips move on their own, and Mammon pulls his fingers out but continues to gently lap at your pussy, letting you ride out your orgasm.

You pant on the bed as Mammon pulls away and stands up, his cock at attention.

“I’m not done with you yet, MC. I _want_ more.”


End file.
